


Men Of Constant Sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Bounty Hunters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the Outlaw West, two lone gunmen must band together to bring down two criminal gangs.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Men Of Constant Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So I must admit that I'm a bit out of my element when it comes to writing this style, that being cowboy stories despite me being a huge fan of spaghetti westerns. However, while I may agree this isn't a strong start, I do have ideas to help spice up the story along the way. Hope y'all can bear with me and I hope I can start to get better as I go on. For now, hope y'all enjoy.

Lawlessness. Wrath. Death. Degradation.

These four words described the west. No one was safe an no land brought any sanctuary. The land was ravished by outlaws and gunslingers all out for a quick buck. Families thought they’d make a new life here only to be gunned down by the worst of the worst. Its these acts of evil that drive men and women to try to bring their own form of justice to these cruel servants of evil.

First is the orphan turned bounty killer Naruto Uzumaki. No outlaw was safe from his quick draw. Naruto’s work with a pistol was like flawless art, you can’t put a price on it and if you could, no one could afford it. He was quick on both the draw and trigger and would shoot a man’s hand off if he so much reached for his belt. While the man would scream in pain, Naruto would just look upon him with a foxy grin.

His story begins in the dusty town of Somber, a town now lost to the sands of time. However at the time, it was a town of poverty, pillage and all around trouble one could imagine would occur in the old west. It was here that Naruto heard that a cattle rustler name Tilly Colombo would come and fill his belly with whiskey and cheap meat and get his fill of filthy women. Despite his target and the town’s reputation, Naruto rode in with a smile on his face, thinking of that five thousand dollars he was going to claim.

He tied up his horse Kyuubi to the trough outside the saloon and walked inside. Naruto never had a taste for booze, but he enjoyed the loud and festive atmosphere of these seedy saloons, people laugh and carrying on, gamblers shouting as they lost a game of poker, the ladies dancing and the men drunk. It was in these places where Naruto would find the worst of the worst with the highest prices on their heads. Lucky for Naruto too since Tilly was easy to pick out. Tilly was loud and spoke with broken English mixed in with his native Italian and was known for his taste for fish and garlic and poor hygiene. Even if he was drunk and silent, all Naruto had to do was follow his nose.

The smell brought him over to the bar where Tilly sat drunk and slumped over. Naruto could only laugh at him, seeing as he pictured this is how he would find Tilly. Naruto pushed his way through the crowd and stood behind the drunk.

“Tilly Colombo?” Naruto asked over the loud sound of the saloon.

“Oh, cosa adesso?” Tilly slurred in his native language. With his broken English, he asked Naruto, “What want?”

“You’re coming with me to the sheriff’s, Tilly.”

“Go away.”

Tilly was about to take another sip of his drink, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and slammed his arm down onto the bar so loud that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look. Naruto then pulled out his revolver and shoved it in Tilly’s face.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, believe it.”

Tilly said nothing, just looked cross eyed down the barrel. His shaky hand let his glass go and he slowly stood up to show his cooperation.

Then he shoved Naruto into the men behind him, all of them grabbing Naruto before he could hit the floor. Tilly then ran out the door and into the street.

“Much obliged, boys.” Naruto called out to the men who caught him as he gave chase. He looked down the street to see Tilly running for the town’s edge for the wastelands. Naruto untied Kyuubi and mounted a chase. Naruto then grabbed his lasso and gave it a swing as he readied himself. Tilly, in his drunken state, wasn’t all the fast so Naruto didn’t have to worry about losing him. He had the man in his sights and threw his rope. The lasso wrapped around Tilly’s chest and he fell to the ground as Naruto raced past him, dragging him back to the town. Tilly screamed and shouted Italian profanities as Naruto dragged him along. Naruto laughed his head off as he looked back to see Tilly slide across the ground, knowing that he had won the day.

At the sheriff’s office, the deputy counted out the bonds for Naruto’s reward. Naruto collected them and gave the deputy a tip of his hat, saying, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

As he was about to leave, he noticed the wall of wanted posters. Turning back to the deputy, Naruto asked, “Hey, which one’s the highest?”

“Oh, them?” the deputy asked. Lighting a cigarette, the deputy said, “Well in these parts, the one that’s giving us the most trouble is her.” He pointed the poster of a beautiful young lady, looking about Naruto’s age. Her reward was twenty thousand dollars. The deputy told Naruto, “That there’s Sakura Haruno. Her and her gang of bandits have been robbing trains and travelers all over the west. Bring her in alive, we’ll double that reward.”

Naruto looked back at the poster, not even second guessing it. He said to the deputy, “Get a jail cell ready for her.”

With that, Naruto left.

* * *

The only one who could rival Naruto’s gun was a gunfighter from out east named Sasuke Uchiha. It was the eradication of his own kin by the hand of his own brother Itachi that brought him to the dusty west. After the Uchiha massacre, Itachi joined up with a band of outlaws called the Akatsuki. Sasuke sought out revenge against his brother, taking his father’s pistol and saving a single round for Itachi. However, he left his hometown with only his father’s gun and not even reached the age of ten yet. Sasuke took his early childhood to hitch wagon trails heading out west, letting the men in the trails teach him how to aim and shot. Soon, he had no rival in his pistol work. Along the way out west, he came across tribes of Natives who saw the fire in his eyes and they taught him to track, hunt and mind his surroundings. With his quick training, Sasuke became quick and agile, growing up living off the fat of the land and surviving his trip towards the west.

It was at age fifteen when he arrived in a derelict city and he was already accosted by local riff-raff, but he finally had the chance to test his new skills, and he had succeeded, leaving several men broken and a few others dead with dark red dots on their heads. The whole city came to fear the name Sasuke Uchiha.

Today, he was entering a town on the edge of a huge lake. He was tracking down leads on the Akatsuki, hearing that a local gang helped them in a recent bank robbery. His eyes were on the leader once he found him. He knew where this gang was hiding, the only trouble would be getting the locals to cooperate. This gang was hired to protect the town, but Sasuke had his ways. He rode into town on horseback and headed right to the saloon. He was getting the eyes of all the townsfolk, not that he cared, he was use to it.

Finally reaching the saloon, he left his horse loose since he tamed it well. He trucked into the bar with no intention on backing down. There was an eerie quiet in the bar, no music, no rowdiness, no people carrying on. It was all but quiet as a tomb. He walked in, the few patrons glaring at him. Behind the bar was the older keeper, a man with a powerful jaw and long dark hair. His eyes were pearly, almost like he was blind.

“What can I get you, stranger?” the barkeep asked.

Walking up to the bar, Sasuke asked, “I’m looking for a man named Kakashi. I was told he comes into this bar.”

“That he does, but he’s not here right now.”

“When will he be back?”

“In a couple of days. For the time being, feel free to stay in one of our rooms upstairs.”

“Can’t I’m looking for someone.”

“The Akatsuki?” Sasuke looked up at the man, slowly reaching for his revolver. The barkeep told him, “Relax the hand, son. We ain’t no friends to them around here. We want them gone too.”

“What makes you think I want them gone?” Sasuke asked, testing out the keeper’s loyalty. “What makes you think I don’t wanna join them?”

“Nobody around here wants to join the Akatsuki. Everyone either wants to run from them or kill them.” He looked over to a young woman who was all but hiding on the stairs and called, “Hinata, show our guest to his room.”

She shyly came down the stairs, showing herself more. She was about Sasuke’s age, lovely with pure porcelain skin, raven hair and the same eyes showing her and the barkeeper were kin. She walked over to the bar and grabbed a set of keys from the cabinet and greeted Sasuke, “P-Please follow me.”

The two went upstairs and found the first room for him. She unlocked the door and they walked in, Sasuke looked around. It was well furnished and kept clean. He pulled his coat off and set it on the bed before rolling up his sleeves.

Hinata cleared her throat and shyly said, “I’ll, uh…I’ll be up later to give you your dinner.”

“That won’t be necessary, miss.” Sasuke said as he went to look out the window, looking out as it began to rain. “I need to be alone for a bit.”

“I-I understand. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Sasuke turned around to look at her. He had came across many beautiful women in the west, but she was too pure, he could tell. He looked her over and saw a fragile young woman who didn’t deserve this life in this anarchist hell that is the Wild West. She stood, shuffling her feet nervously.

“What can you tell me about Kakashi?” he asked her.

“Oh! W-Well, he mostly keeps to himself. He-He leaves town for a few days a-and comes back.”

“What kind of work does he do?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t ask.”

“Okay.” Sasuke took his thoughts away from Hinata and went back to thinking about Kakashi. He heard the man did work for the Akatsuki and he needed to get his information from him. Sasuke nodded and pulled out a gold coin from his pocket and flipped it to her, telling her, “There’s more when you tell me when Kakashi comes back.”

“Oh! Thank you, but I couldn’t!”

“You can and you will. And there’s more if you’ll bring me breakfast in the morning.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you.” Hinata thought for a moment and said, “We never got your name.”

“Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Pleasure to m-meet you, Mr Uchiha.”

“Pleasure’s mine, ma’am.” Sasuke said as he tipped his hat, letting Hinata leave.

With Hinata gone, he could now go back to his plan. If Kakashi was going to be gone for a few days, he needed to take this time to rest. He didn’t have the time to kick his feet up and relax. He might even take up odd jobs while he was in town. Any bounty was as good as any other to him.

That was when he remembered, he had some posters in his coat pocket. He went over and pulled them out, looking over them. He slipped past a few when he stopped at one. This one was marked twenty thousand. It was Sakura Haruno.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, I know Sasuke doesn't have an action scene while Naruto does, I just wanted to show that they still have a clash of personalities. Naruto is still his impulsive and rowdy self while Sasuke is more calmer and clear thinking. Next chapter will have them meeting so we can get the story going. Until next chapter, peace.


End file.
